It is found that the commonly used oxygen supply (see FIG. 3) utilizes a motor 4 to drive an axle 42 and a bubble generator 45 to rotate so as to draw in air via the hole 43. As the bubble generator 45 rotates at a high speed, the air will flow out of the holes 46 to form bubbles which will then be cut into small bubbles by the blades 47. However, such oxygen supply cannot supply bubbles to everywhere of a raising pond and expel waste gas out thereof. Furthermore, the amount of oxygen dissolved in the raising pond and the temperature adjustment are limited.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a rotational oxygen supply which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.